


Danny Phantom in Walker's Revenge

by DannyPhantomluver2



Series: Danny Phantom [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walker returns for his revenge on Danny how will he get out of this? you'll have to read and see season 4 episode 3 must read The Earths savior and Dinner with the Manson's first enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Danny Phantom

In

Walker's Revenge

Author's note:

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated or uploaded any stories in awhile don't kill me! (hides behind Danny) my Laptop sucks need a new one using my friends I had a one-shot but I misplaced my hand written copy so I decided to give you the prologue to Danny Phantom season 4 episode 3!

Prologue Walkers POV

(Walker and his goons watching Team Phantom from a distance)

''Ever since that Ghost punk escaped my prison, I wanted to make his world the prison he escaped. He is a rare one Danny Phantom the Second ghost hybrid in existence. I want to make him pay! But, with the entire world knowing his secret, It could be harder to apprehend him.

Better, look out ghost kid! Even with your precious family on your side, I will get you. So you can finally live out the 1,000 years you owe me''! Walker said as he and his goons disappeared into the darkness.


	2. ch  1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> walker?

Casper High

8:30 am Hallway

Danny's POV

'' I am so late! I am so late!''. I told myself while phasing through the school ceiling and landing in front of Principal Ishiyama's Office, which opened suddenly and nailed me in the face. Principal Ishiyama looked around concerned as I picked myself up from the floor.

''Mr. Fenton are you just getting here now?'' I covered a yawn as I helped myself up on one crutch before replying. ''Yes ma'am.'' She gave me a concerned look.

''Which ghost was it this time?'' I tried to stifle a painful grunt before replying. ''Johnny13 and Shadow.

''Oh well get to class it's already second period.'' Principal Ishiyama says before going into her office. I trudged to Lancers class as fast as I could.

Sam's POV

Mr. Lancer's English class

P.2 8:37 a.m.

Where was Danny? He's never been this late before, and as if on cue he came hopping in. ''Ah, Mr. Fenton, what an honor it is for you to join us''. Mr. Lancer says as Danny take's a seat next to me. Also that shallow witch Paulina was Eying my man from across the room. I swear if she comes near my boyfriend, I will hurt her so hard she will need crutches till senior year! And the worst part is our first game of the football season is coming up and Danny hasn't been able to practice due to him having a broken leg. Hopefully he'll be better by tomorrow, even though the Doctor said three weeks.

Mr. Lancer just announced that we will be reading Shakespeare's The Taming of the Shrew. I joined the class in a unison groan. I glanced at Danny, he looked absolutely exhausted, on the Bright Side he was up and paying attention. But that didn't mean I was any less worried.

(End of week 3)

3:42 pm

Danny's POV

Finally my leg is healed. Stupid Dan yeah I called myself stupid! Well actually I don't consider myself him so forget what I said! Today's my first football practice since Dan broke my leg yeah me you can actually hear the the sarcasm as I ran all the way to the locker room everyone stopped and stared.

Oh the joy of being a superhero. " Hey it's Danny.'' Jason yelled. You save the planet reveal your identity and everyone wants to be your best friend. Even though they never wanted to before. Practice was eh interesting during each play someone would yell go Danny! And girls would faint each time I passed them or the ball. Practice ended for me at four that's when my ghost sense went off. Dash had thrown the ball at the same time and it nailed me in the head, which caused me to lose my balance.

''Danny! You alright man?'' Dash said as he ran up to me concern deep in his eyes. ''Yyeah im fine, I got to go. Ghosts what are you going to do? I went ghost and flew to where I felt the paranormal entity.

Authors note

Hey everyone hope I didn't lose your attention and sorry I haven't updated in awhile except for the prologue to this story with my friends laptop, but fear not more to come since I got a new one hope you enjoyed this chapter I would of stopped sooner but it was to short for the first chapter more to come and does anyone know how to bring a stories life up?


	3. ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> walker

Danny Phantom

In

Walker's revenge

Author's note

Hey everyone and to the reviewer yes I'm sorry it was short but I promise to try to make it longer this time but it means the story will finish faster than I anticipated due to it being pre written and I cut it in parts but enjoy! On to chapter 2

Ch.2

Danny's POV

Center of Amity Park

5:00 p.m.

Box ghost, Klemper, Desiree, Youngblood, Johnny 13, and his shadow. That's all the ghosts, I've fought so far, nonstop I'm so exhausted at least they were easy to defeat.

Sam's mother wouldn't let her come help me, and Tucker had a meeting about the town's ghost defenses for Amity's wellbeing, for when Sam Tucker and I go off to college, and Jazz is stressing over her college entrance thesis about ghost envy. She says Harvard is the school for her, she's such a basket case! I know college is around the corner for her but she doesn't have to act like such a basket case. I headed home to try and do some homework before tonight's patrol.

6:00 p.m.

Fenton works kitchen

I ran past my family gathering all the weapon's we needed for the patrol. After gathering the equipment my dad called and told me they were ready to head out.

Center of Amity Park

We split into our groups and headed out, mom with dad Sam with me, Dani with jazz and tuck was by himself. Six hours in and no ghosts, Sam was a few feet behind me when a fog started forming. ''Sam?'' I yelled ''Danny!'' I hear her yell.''What's going on?'' I asked myself. The next thing I knew I was flung to a building and everything went black.

Sam's POV

I heard Danny yell my name, I knew that at that instant it was something more than the box ghost, I got on the Fenton phones and told everyone that I lost sight of Danny when a fog started to form I told them I heard the collapsing of a building. Now I was floored I will hurt whatever ghost hurt Danny! I swear I will personally bazooka it till its afterlife is ceased out of existence. I ran until I bumped into someone. ''Mrs. Fenton''?

She, looked at me after she came to. ''Sam?'' I heard her say as she looked around frantically for her son. "I.. I don't know, he was right in front of me than the fog came in and I lost sight of him.

'' I said. She looked at me suddenly. "Oh I hope he's alright''she said. "Me too, where's Mr. Fenton?'' I said. ''He's helping Tucker with a green glob'' I thought about what she said.

''Bertrand''? She looked at me. ''Bertrand? Is that his name''? I looked at her before answering. ''Yeah lets get going''. She nodded before following.

Danny's POV

My vision was starting to clear up. ''Where? Where am I''? I thought as I glanced around. I figured I was in downtown Amity Park, because I was near the mall.

''Hey ghost punk! Ready to serve your sentence?' ` At the sight of him. ''As I said before are you ready to serve your 1,000 years?'' I gawked at his outburst. ''Never you obsessive demented warden!'' I yelled. '' I had a feeling you say that''. And with a snap of his finger's Walker's goons surrounded me and two gripped my arms with full force. I screamed as walker inserted some type of sleeping vaccine into my arm. The Last thing I heard was. ''Now on to his precious family, friend and girlfriend''. Sam? Sam! I had to fight but the fatigue from the shot took over me and I… was doomed.

Author's note

If it's short don't kill me this took long and it seemed like a good place to stop plus I haven't been able to work on other stories either cause of this hope you enjoyed it keep reading!

DPL2


	4. ch  3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> walker!

Danny Phantom

In

Walker's revenge

Ch. 3

Authors note

Well every story is complete but this one so here you go

Maddie's POV

Sam and I heard ecto guns and wailing, then we heard the worst thing we've ever heard, Danny's screams.

We darted towards the noise and wound up smashing into Jack, Jazz, Tucker and Danielle. ''Ow! We all said in unison.

''Did you hear Danny''? Danielle asked. ''yes I guess it lead us here but where is. '' everything went black.

Sam's POV

I woke up and noticed I was in a cell in Walkers prison. I tried to walk through it like always with ease since everything passes through the ghost zone,

If you're from the human world. But I rammed into them. Man did that hurt. I glanced around to see who else was here. Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. But someone was missing but who? It than hit me harder than anything I had ever experienced in my life.

Danny! Where's Danny? I stood up quick and glanced around vigorously he wasn't here, but before I could calm myself a blood curling scream was heard down the hall. At that moment everyone woke up to that unbearable scream.

''What was that, where are we?'' Mrs. Fenton said as everyone stirred from Danny's screams. ''In Walkers prison I know that Danny tucker and I haven't told you all of the enemies but were in the hands of one at this very moment, and he is eager to ruin Danny's life.

''Who is he?'' Maddie asked me determinedly, but hint of fear. Especially with her youngest child's screams of pain being echoed into the room, ''He's the warden of the ghost zone prison.'' Maddie gave me an odd look.

''But why us, why Danny''? I looked at her. ''He wants Danny to live out his sentence from when he staged a breakout during your anniversary. When he tried to get Mr. Fenton's present to you out of the ghost zone that he accidently knocked into the portal''/

''Oh'' they all said. Eventually one hour turned into two and two into four we waited out the painful screams of the boy who plays different key parts in our hearts. After a few more hours I heard footsteps coming down the hall, it was Walker, I glared at him as he came up to our cell.

Authors note

DaChloeZ here's your idea I tried to find the best place to put it so enjoy

I backed up a little. Then one guard opened the cell while Walker walked towards me but before anyone attempted to help me the guards held them back. He then picked me up and closed the cell and put me over his shoulder on my stomach and led me down a dark hallway where I heard Danny's screams getting louder with every step I took. He took me to the room where they were torturing my boyfriend I have never seen so much pain inflicted in one person before he was strapped to what looked like an examination table but flat upright (a.n like in frightmare) and wires attached to him all over I saw one of his goons raising the electrical current and I wondered how long and how much he can take from this. I was going to break down crying now until…

'' Stop goons he's done… for now''. Said walker, the goons did as they were told and Danny's head dangled limply as they did so.

I was so scared for Danny I was going to help him when all of a sudden walker came from behind and held my arms tightly around my back. 'Well, well, well' if it isn't Phantoms finally girlfriend Samantha Manson.

'' I whimpered at his violent touch as he grasp my face. ''Let… go of me.'' I said with a hint of venom in my voice. He gave me a sinister glare''No I won't because I need you here for my own little reason.''

I looked at him fear in my eyes, what was `he planning, I am usually not the scared type but I was… for mine and Danny's wellbeing. I was pushed to the floor as Danny stirred from his passed out state struggling with then traumatic actions partaking in the room.

When his eyes widened at Walkers traumatizing dissension he was still full of pain from his session with walker. But he still held the distaste and anger in his face no matter how weak he was.

I knew than that this relationship was no ordinary end in three years type of thing. I realized that I loved Danny Fenton and nothing or no one will change that. Walker than grabbed me and put me on my own table and restrained me, Danny had pure panic and anger etched on his face. I was so scared that would torment her nonstop I had to do something.

Danny's POV

Walker!'' I yelled with Venom in my voice he turned to look at me hatred in his eyes. ''Do whatever you want to me just leave Sam alone''! I yelled he went up to me and looked at me with an evil smirk. ''Fine than Ghost punk'' he then unleashed Sam and his goons dragged her away from me I knew that she was safe from that demented warden and then the pain commenced again.

Sam's POV

Walker's goons dragged me down the hall towards the cells holding everyone captive. But instead of being put in the same cell, Bullet threw me in an empty one. I didn't know why but I couldn't care less I just hoped Danny was alright.

Authors note

I hope this chapters length satisfies your walkers revenge ache don't worry more to come keep reading! DPluver2


	5. ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets get out of here

Danny Phantom

In

Walker's revenge

Ch. 4

Authors note

Hey everyone here's a new chapter of this story

Sam's POV

''Sam are you alright we heard a commotion in there.'' I looked up from my cell to look Mrs. Fenton in the eyes, every inch of my body was sore and I couldn't imagine how Danny was feeling right now and that's what frightened me.

''Uh I'm fine Mrs. Fenton just a little bruised and shook up but fine, I told her as I gave her a melancholy smile. I knew none of us will be truly happy until we have Danny with us, safe and sound. '' That's good I just hope Danny's alright''.

She said with a gleam of sorrow in her eyes. ''Me to Mrs. Fenton…. Me too.'' I said as I sat on the floor and knelled against the bars of my cage. (Hand written portion continued) after about eleven hours Walker and two of his goons returned. His goons held Danny, our Danny.

He looked so broken there were burn marks that ran down from his left eye and passed his cheek probably down towards his chest, it will probably be healed in a matter of hours. Walker shocked Danny one last time before throwing him in my cage.

I rushed towards him fear concern and anger in my eyes as Danielle threw herself at the cage while putting her arm threw the cage trying to reach her brother. He was breathing but slower than usual. Danielle arose from the floor before shouting with major venom in her voice,

''what did you do to my new big brother!'' They turned to glare at her before answering. ''Only what he deserves''. Said one of the guards. ''I gave him a vaccine that temporally stops his powers he's useless to you for now, enjoy your stay'' said Walker.

He then gave an evil laugh and exited towards his office. ''Great now what''? I said everyone got as close to the bars as they could and then started to try to wake Danny up I'm not sure what Walker did to him but I knew it wasn't good.

I tried to prop Danny on the side of the cage after failing three times the fourth was the charm. I then started to take off his shirt after doing that I heard gasps but I didn't acknowledge them, I then started inspecting my boyfriend's wounds.

Tuckers POV

Man D, just because you lead a massive breakout walker wants you to suffer figures. ''please wake up man we need you.''

Danny's POV

11 hours earlier

Pain that's all I've been through for the past three hours I've been electrocuted beaten and chocked. Walker soon entered with more of his goons.

''It's time to return you to your family''. He says with an evil laugh consciousness for awhile I than realized my family, Tucker and Sam are here! I hope there alright I thought before my eyes closed and I lost conscious from the pain.

Maddie's POV

Back to now

We were gathered around Danny well as close to him as we could get due to us being in another cell apart from him. Danny started to stir. His eyes shot open and he sprung up so fast that he became lightheaded. ''Whoa Danny slow down.'' Sam said as Danny looked around his cell clearly confused.

''Wha what happened? Where am I? Sam? Tucker, Dani, Jazz, Mom, Dad? What are you doing here?'' we gave him a puzzled look. '' were in Walkers prison said Sam. ''Great'' he said in a sarcastic tone.

''Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani come here'' he said with anger and determination in his face that he started showing more around us since the Diasteroid incident.

''What is it Danny?'' I heard Sam say before the audio diminished into a muted conversation. About twenty minutes later they disbanded but Danny not as quickly, he tried to hide it but I knew... he was limping. I'm not sure what Walker did to him but somehow I knew he wasn't going to tell us what that ghost did to him.

Authors note

Here you go another completed chapter I hope I hope I didn't lose anyone and please read more of my stories such as the evil inside I would really appreciate it please review and follow my stories it makes Danny happy Danny – please review I don't like being sad


	6. ch  5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> were getting out of here

Danny Phantom

In

Walkers Revenge

Ch. 5

Danny's POV

We decided to breakout this evening. I knew my parents feared for my health and well being but I couldn't tell them about the pain, I endured through those hours. Walker wants me to live out my days in his prison.

But that isn't going to happen. Ounce evening hit we were ready. ''What's the plan?'' my mom asked while Jazz, Tucker, Sam and Dani were getting ready. Dani went ghost and waited for further instructions.

''OK everyone ready''? I asked with determination, ''yes'' they all said everyone looked around confused etched in their faces. ''How are we going to get out of these cages?'' said mom.

Danny looked at me with a small smirk. ''Danny has a way.'' Says Dani I know she believes that she's a burden on me and my family, but really she isn't I rather have her here with me than out in the world alone.

I told everyone to cover their ears, it was time to put the plan into action. Ounce their ears were covered I unleashed my most powerful attack my Ghostly wail.

Jack's POV

Finding out my son was the infamous ghost boy was one thing finding out he's a fugitive but t technically wasn't his fault, and that the ghost wants to lock him away for 1,000 years is another.

What my son unleashed from his mouth, I couldn't believe that he can unleash. After a good fifteen minutes he stopped but I could tell his energy was drained he reverted back to normal and he passed out.

Maddie's POV

Sam and Tucker were glancing around the room to see if Walker heard Danny's ghostly wail it seems like he hasn't. About twenty minutes after this ordeal Danny began to stir. He moaned as he rose from the ground. ''Forgot how much that ghostly wail takes out of me''. ''At least you were able to take down the cages''. Tucker said, Danny nodded in agreement. He then grabbed Sam's hand before saying. ''Let's get out of here, how?'' said Sam worriedly. ''I don… '' Danny paused as if he realized something. ''Frostbite we never gave back the infimap.'' I wonder what they were talking about but they do know more about ghosts than us. ''But that shows locations of portals opening in our world.'' Said Sam, ''Frostbite and I modified it so we can use it to get out of predicaments like this''. Said Tucker. ''Tuck you're a genius!'' said Danny. ''I know, alright everyone let's get out of here'' said Danny. ''Danni, can you go ghost and lead Mom, and Dad to the exit. No not without you!'' she yelled.

''Danni please.'' She gave Danny the cutest face I've ever seen I wonder if he'll fall for it. ''no Dani, now go with mom and dad,'' fine'' she said clearly upset. ''Sam, Tucker, Jazz follow me, we'll meet in the back of the prison.'' Said Danny, as we went our separate ways. About an hour later, we finally met up again.

''So why did you want to meet in the back of the prison?'' asked Jazz. ''Well according to the map a portal that leads to Downtown Amity Park is about to open right here.'' said Sam while looking over Danny's shoulder. Before I could say a word a portal opened and Danny, Jazz, Danni, Sam, and Tucker walked through it like it was no big Deal I could hear that ghost that tormented my son for all those hours yelling. ''Find that ghostpunk!'' once the kids were in the portal jack grabbed my hand and we jumped into the portal before it disappeared.

''Thank god it wasn't a floating portal'' said tucker. Sam and Danny just looked at each other. ''don't start!'' they yelled as Tucker coward in fear. ''Danny are you alright?'' I asked with concern. '' yeah mom just a little...'' but before he could finish his sentence Tucker and Sam nudged him and Danny slightly moaned as he was fighting consciousness. ''Bed!'' I yelled we chuckled as he literally went up to bed mumbling I'm not tired nonsense. I mean he does need his rest after everything's he's been through today but his actions were simply adorably hilarious we sat on the couch still chucking of his teenage actions.

Authors note

Well there it is the completion of walker's revenge I would like ideas for future episodes of season 4 and looking for betas thanks please review and follow

DPL2


End file.
